


"You make me feel alive.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "You make me feel alive.”





	"You make me feel alive.”

“Juice, what the fuck is this?”

You pulled at the collar of his hoodie, pulling it away from his neck. There were ugly purple and yellow bruises littered across his neck and throat, forming a ring all the way around. He reached up and softly wrapped his fingers around your wrist, pulling your hand away and holding it.

“Juice…where did you get those bruises from?”

You asked the question hesitantly, fearing the answer that you felt coming. Juice spared you though and simply nodded, confirming your fears of what had caused the bruises. You felt tears start to well up in your eyes, Juice’s doing that same as he saw you begin to crumble.

“Baby, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

You sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out shakily and closing your eyes. You tried to maintain your composure, knowing that you needed to stay strong for him. He’d been through enough, so much so that it pushed him to want to take his own life. It would only be selfish for you to break down and make things about you. Willing your tears back, you slowly opened your eyes to find him staring at you, heartbroken.

“I didn’t want you to find out. I never wanted to hurt you with this. I wanted to stay away from you, let the bruising heal and go away before I saw you, but I couldn’t wait. I needed to see you.  ** _You make me feel alive._** ”

You laughed softly through your tears, reaching forward and yanking him into your arms, holding his head to your chest.

“I love you Juice. You’re everything to me. You’re my world. I have nothing without you. I don’t know why you did it, I won’t force you to tell me, but I need you to promise that you’ll come to me if you feel like hurting yourself again. Doesn’t matter what’s going on, you come to me. Promise me, baby.”

Juice nodded against your chest, the side of his face nuzzling into your breasts.

“I promise.”


End file.
